<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鸣佐】相伴 by nsisjf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464358">【鸣佐】相伴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf'>nsisjf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, 鸣佐 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1.8W字一发完，原作向时空穿越，全篇清水，算HE。</p><p>主体是个6岁的小鸣人在家门口捡到博人传叔佐的故事&gt;&lt;原本想写叔佐安慰小鸣人，结果好像写成了幼教……后半部分出现蝴蝶效应。</p><p>由于是时空穿越，所以绝不存在炼铜。</p><p>本文存在剧情bug，设定小鸣人知道村民讨厌他的理由是自己是“妖狐”（原作漫画中，鸣人直到12岁都不知道为什么村民会排斥他），设定村民们不知道“人柱力”这一概念。</p><p>作者没看过博人传TV原创的那段穿越故事，本文跟TV完全无关。文中与时空穿越相关的设定全都是剧情需要……还请不要深究&gt;&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鸣佐】相伴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
<br/>
冬去春来，木叶忍村的白日恢复了往常的喧嚣。<br/>
<br/>
这年是木叶54年，距第三次忍界大战结束已有7年，距“九尾之乱”也有6年。此刻，街边商贩的叫卖声此起彼伏，屋檐上时不时有忍者嗖地飞过，人们已经从灾难中缓过来，村中一派平和的景象。<br/>
<br/>
在这灿烂的春色里，一个金发碧眼的男孩却独自蜗居在家中，边捧着泡面桶，边看着电视里的肥皂剧。<br/>
<br/>
男孩是漩涡鸣人。他咬着面条，时不时跟着剧集里的角色“哈哈”干笑几声。吃完泡面，他索然无味地关上了电视，仰倒在床上。<br/>
<br/>
“好无聊……”鸣人望着天花板喃喃自语。<br/>
<br/>
作为一名孤儿，他长到4岁时，已经不能再呆在木叶的托儿所，幸好三代目火影爷爷为他提供了一间独立的公寓房，自此他一个人生活至今。<br/>
<br/>
这个年纪的孩子天然地渴望与人亲近，所以他一向讨厌这样独自在家的时间。可一旦出门在外，迎接他的又是旁人那些阴冷厌恶的眼神……他虽然年纪小，对善意和恶意却已经很敏感。<br/>
<br/>
半晌，想要摆脱孤独的欲求终究战胜了对他人冷漠的恐慌。他爬起来，自欺欺人般笑着自语，“涂火影岩玩去喽！”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
这本是鸣人再普通不过的一天，但当他拉开房门时，却发现有个人倒在他的门前。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人吓了一跳，不禁凝神看过去。<br/>
<br/>
这是个陌生的中年男人，全身黑衣，体型瘦削，略长的头发遮住了半边脸，腰侧绑着一柄剑。他的眼窝凹陷，看起来睡着了。<br/>
<br/>
他的身体斜靠在旁边的墙上，腿横挡在自己门前，于是鸣人不得不试图叫醒他，“喂——大叔，醒醒，你挡我道了我说！”<br/>
<br/>
男人几乎是瞬间苏醒了。他眨了眨眼睛，视线聚焦到鸣人身上，“是鸣人吗……”随即他的神色变得凌厉，“你看得到我？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人被这人冰冷刺骨的表情吓得倒退一步。<br/>
<br/>
他虚张声势地叫道：“你，你就躺在我家门口我当然看得到！你是谁，怎么知道我的名字？来特地看我这个‘妖狐’长什么样子的？没错，我就是‘妖狐’漩涡鸣人大人——”<br/>
<br/>
男人站起身，鸣人发现他虽然瘦但个头很高，投下来的影子能把自己整个人遮盖住。鸣人不由得冷汗直冒。<br/>
<br/>
他紧紧闭上眼，已经做好了再次被冷言冷语对待的准备，但他感到男人的一只手轻轻放在他的肩膀上，声音严肃却诚恳，“鸣人，抱歉吓到你了，我不知道为什么只有你能看到我，但你得听我说……”<br/>
<br/>
他的声音突然消失了。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人疑惑地睁开眼睛，看到男人跪在他面前，视线与自己平齐，表情由执着坚定逐渐变为苦涩。他低声笑了笑，“果然不行么……”<br/>
<br/>
“你……你在说什么呀？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人完全搞不懂了。不过他直觉这个人——罕见地——对他并没有恶意。<br/>
<br/>
“没什么，算了。我叫……”男人又是奇怪地一顿，“抱歉我没法说出我的名字，但我绝不会伤害你。简而言之，我是你的……‘朋友’。”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人呼吸一滞。<br/>
<br/>
朋友。一个他梦寐以求的字眼。他孤单够了，渴望极了他人的友谊。他在忍者学校有少数几个不讨厌他的玩伴——比如鹿丸、丁次，他想他们算是朋友了，但也没有一个人亲口对他承认过。这是他第一次听到有人说，自己是他的“朋友”。<br/>
<br/>
可是面前这个陌生的中年大叔……鸣人甚至从未见过他。<br/>
<br/>
他强压下心中的欣喜，疑惑地问：“大叔你好奇怪……你不会认错人了吧？我都没见过你，你怎么会是我的‘朋友’？”<br/>
<br/>
“我没法说……不会认错，因为我已经认识你很多年，”男人的神色突然变得温柔而怀念。他认真地凝视着他，露出一个浅浅的微笑，鸣人这才发现他长了一张帅脸。<br/>
<br/>
“你一直是我最好的朋友。现在只有你能看到我，那么我就是……只属于你一个人的朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
2<br/>
<br/>
鸣人把这个声称是自己“朋友”的怪人带回了家。<br/>
<br/>
“不知道为什么，我觉得大叔你是个好人！”鸣人咯咯笑着，拉了把椅子让他坐在自己对面，“你说只有我能看到你，这是真的？”<br/>
<br/>
男人试探地坐在椅子上面，略带惊讶地触摸着扶手上的木纹。“目前为止，是的。而且看来我也只能触碰到你和与你有关的东西。”<br/>
<br/>
男人随意环视着公寓。突然，像是注意到什么一样，他的神色一凛。“鸣人，借你的纸笔一用！”<br/>
<br/>
没等他出声，男人就快步走到书桌前，拿起笔就在纸上开始——<br/>
<br/>
鸣人吃惊地望着他持笔在桌前呆立，迟迟未落一字，过了一会又露出一个自嘲的苦笑，慢慢走了回来。<br/>
<br/>
看到鸣人的神情，他解释道：“很抱歉，我没法说出我是谁，来自哪里。我想传达一些事，但无论如何都说不出口也写不下来。我也不知道为什么会这样。但只有你能看见我和触碰到我，这是真的，你是我最好的朋友，这也是真的。”<br/>
<br/>
或许是被男人话中的坦诚打动，鸣人不由得相信了这个天方夜谭般的说辞。<br/>
<br/>
“你这人真的好奇怪……那为什么会倒在我家门口呢？”<br/>
<br/>
男人思考了一下，才说：“我之前想做一件事……我努力了很久，但没人看得到我，我也没法影响到别人，所以没能实现。因为这种情况，我也无家可归。最后，我走着走着就来到了你家门前……我无意打搅你的生活，只想看看你而已，我没想到你能看到我……”<br/>
<br/>
男人说得语焉不详，鸣人也听得一头雾水，但在此刻，这模糊的语句却意外勾起了他的共鸣。<br/>
<br/>
“大叔，虽然完全听不懂你在说啥，但我也有类似的感受！其实，我也有努力了很久，却没人看得到我的感觉……”<br/>
<br/>
“你既然认识我，一定知道，我就是那个村子里的‘妖狐’吧……可是，我觉得我根本没做过什么危害村子的事。我拼命想让大家接纳我，但周围的人不是用那种讨厌的眼神看我，就是当我不存在一样……”<br/>
<br/>
联想起自身，他的情绪逐渐低落下来。<br/>
<br/>
“你绝不是‘妖狐’。”男人斩钉截铁地说。他用左手用力扶住鸣人的肩膀，鸣人侧过头，发现他只有一条手臂。“这不过是愚蠢的谣言罢了，事实根本不是这样。”<br/>
<br/>
“你说我……不是‘妖狐’？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人的心脏因为这从未想过的可能性而鼓动。<br/>
<br/>
“总有一天，你会得到大家的认可的。”男人俯下身，搂住他瘦小的身体。鸣人无措地趴在他坚实宽广的胸前，感受到令人踏实的体温和心跳，“在此之前，如果你需要，我会陪伴在你身边。”<br/>
<br/>
这是鸣人记忆以来第一次被人拥抱，被人肯定。他的心中突然涌起一股冲天的委屈和难过——一个人孤独寂寞惯了，突然有人对他好，那些自己苦苦忍耐下来的悲伤就仿佛有了突破口一般，猛地爆发出来。<br/>
<br/>
“大叔……我……”<br/>
<br/>
他把头深深埋进男人的胸前，抓紧了眼前的黑色斗篷，鼻子一酸，大颗大颗的眼泪滚滚落下。<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢你……我真的，一直一直，好痛苦，好难受啊……！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
3<br/>
<br/>
虽然大叔反复推辞，但鸣人坚持让他在家中住了下来。<br/>
<br/>
似乎只要大叔想，他就可以像幽灵一样不会碰触到任何东西。他不需要吃饭，睡觉也只要靠在墙边休憩就好。<br/>
<br/>
所以尽管家中多了一个人，却完全不会增加鸣人的负担——更不要提他其实十分高兴能有人与他同住，让这间小小的屋子不再冷清。<br/>
<br/>
大叔大体上是个寡言的人。鸣人的问题他不是用简洁的语句回答，就是沉默一下再摇摇头，鸣人已经从无数次经验中得知这是他“说不出来”的意思。于是大部分时间同以往一样，都是鸣人一个人在自说自话。<br/>
<br/>
但有与没有一个倾听者在侧，于他而言已经是天壤之别。<br/>
<br/>
而且鸣人看得出来，这个坚定告诉自己，他是他的“朋友”，会“陪伴在他身边”的大叔，确实对自己抱有很大善意。<br/>
<br/>
在他住下的当天，鸣人兴奋地拉着他介绍公寓的各个房间时，大叔只是看着地上遍地的垃圾和食物残渣叹了口气，默默走到卫生间拿起了扫把。<br/>
<br/>
几个小时过去，鸣人住了几年的公寓房从没变得这么干净过，地板锃光瓦亮，桌椅表面都焕然一新，屋中东西摆放得井井有条，阳台上挂满了衣物，散发出阵阵洗涤剂的清香。<br/>
<br/>
虽说三代目爷爷有时会派清洁工过来帮忙打扫，但也从没整洁到这个程度过……<br/>
<br/>
鸣人简直不敢相信这是自己的房子。<br/>
<br/>
“真厉害……”看着大叔麻利地整理出一个个垃圾袋往门外的公用垃圾桶扔，鸣人在一旁干站着，有些害羞地挠了挠头。<br/>
<br/>
他想了想，跑到厨房烧了壶水，拿出珍藏的两桶泡面，扭捏地把一桶推到大叔面前。<br/>
<br/>
“……”<br/>
<br/>
大叔低头盯着泡面，脸上露出难以置信又好笑的表情。<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，你是想请我吃这个吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“怎，怎么了！今天谢谢你啦！这可是我漩涡鸣人大人最喜欢的味增味——”<br/>
<br/>
大叔干脆地把泡面推回去。“你就天天吃泡面？难怪像个弱鸡似的。”<br/>
<br/>
“你说什么——”鸣人跳脚，却见大叔叹着气走进了厨房。<br/>
<br/>
一个小时之后，鸣人坐在餐桌前，大口嚼着久违的热腾腾的饭菜。<br/>
<br/>
“冰箱里的食材太少了，只能做成这样——以后我做饭，你给我多去菜市场买点菜，……好吃吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“唔唔好吃！这个麻婆豆腐太好吃了！米饭也香！”鸣人往嘴里塞着饭，口齿不清地说，“离一乐拉面的好吃程度就差一点点了！……大叔你真的不吃吗？超——好吃的我说！”<br/>
<br/>
大叔轻笑了一下，只是温柔地看着他难看的吃相，“我不吃。……你慢点吃，别哭了……”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
他们开始了几乎毫无磨合期的同住生活。早上鸣人起床时，会有温热的早餐摆在桌上。他在看电视的时候，大叔也只是不发一语地靠在墙边，像在思索着什么。下午他会拿着大叔写给他的纸条，按照指示去菜市场买食材，随后期待地等着丰盛的晚餐上桌。<br/>
<br/>
就这样波澜不惊地过去了几天。一天大叔突然开口，“鸣人，你现在是6岁？”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
<br/>
“你这个年纪应该上忍者学校了吧？怎么不去上学？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人手一抖，指尖碰上了遥控器的按钮。“啪”的一声，电视肥皂剧的声音消失了，屋子中静悄悄的。<br/>
<br/>
他慢慢把身体缩在椅子里，脸贴在屈起的膝盖上。“……我不想上学。”<br/>
<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为我是个吊车尾……学习成绩差，课也听不懂，大家都讨厌我……”<br/>
<br/>
“以前只有一个人，太寂寞了，所以我只能去上学……但现在不一样！有大叔在我身边，我不孤单了，就觉得……还不如不去上学。”<br/>
<br/>
大叔叹了口气，走过来把他抱在怀里，慢慢抚摸着他的后背。<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，你有梦想吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“有啊……我想当火影，让村子里讨厌我的大家都认同我。”鸣人喃喃地说。<br/>
<br/>
“火影是村子的守护者，要保护大家，你不去学校学习锻炼，没有力量，又如何能够保护别人？”<br/>
<br/>
“我知道的！”鸣人反驳，随后撇过头去，“但是……我好害怕那些人的眼神……”<br/>
<br/>
“那也不能一直逃避下去啊。”大叔怜爱地摸摸他的小脸蛋，“鸣人，把你的学校教材拿来。”<br/>
<br/>
“呃……好。”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
鸣人握着笔，紧张地瞥着大叔面色不善的脸，试探着说，“对不起……我跟你说了我很笨的……”<br/>
<br/>
“没有的事。”大叔无奈地扶住额头，“可能也有我教的问题……而且你是实战派，这种理论的东西你掌握不好也罢……再来，做这个题……”<br/>
<br/>
“还要做题啊！……”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人对着天书一般的课本欲哭无泪。<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“……辛苦了。今天就到这里。”大叔拍了拍已经瘫在桌子上灵魂出窍的鸣人，“晚上给你做好吃的。”<br/>
<br/>
“哇！谢谢大叔！”鸣人满血复活，八爪鱼一样缠在大叔身上撒娇，“要做什么呀什么呀？”<br/>
<br/>
大叔拿起笔，唰唰写了一张纸条。“去，把这些食材买回来。”<br/>
<br/>
“喔！好！……糯……米粉……这是什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“别问。先买回来。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
4<br/>
<br/>
酒足饭饱之后，大叔转身又进了厨房，鸣人也禁不住好奇追了过去。<br/>
<br/>
大叔把那袋糯米粉分成三份倒入碗中，再洒上牛奶和不同颜色的粉末，搅拌均匀，揉成长面团，又分成小份，搓成小圆。另一边起灶烧好水，倒上酱油、味醂和砂糖熬煮着。<br/>
<br/>
他又烧了一锅水，将小圆下锅煮好，捞出来用竹签穿好摆在碗沿，最后淋上熬好的料汁。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人兴冲冲地接过碗，跑回餐桌前品尝。<br/>
<br/>
小圆子一粉一白一绿，三个一组地串在竹签上，挂上粘稠的酱汁，卖相十分精致可爱。他小心地咬了一口，唇齿溢出的甜香和绵软Q弹让他不由得“啊呜”一声幸福地叫出来。<br/>
<br/>
“甜甜的好好吃！大叔，这是什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“这叫‘三色团子’。”大叔坐在餐桌一侧，拿起餐巾纸帮鸣人擦了擦嘴边的酱汁，“一个对我很重要的人喜欢吃，因为太想念他，我也去学习了这道甜品的做法。只可惜，我已经没有机会做给他品尝了……”<br/>
<br/>
他的表情隐隐透着一丝悲伤。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人眨着眼睛，“大叔，你老是说我听不懂的话……”<br/>
<br/>
大叔抱歉地弯弯嘴角。“对不起。吃完了以后，我们多做几个，包装好送给你的同学和老师。”<br/>
<br/>
“诶——？为什么？”<br/>
<br/>
大叔慢慢抚摸着鸣人的金发，沉默了一下，才说：“鸣人，你觉得我对你怎么样？”<br/>
<br/>
“大叔人超好！”鸣人不假思索地说，“给我做好吃的料理，帮我收拾房间，听我说话，我特别特别——喜欢大叔！”<br/>
<br/>
“你想要别人也这么喜欢你吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“想啊。”<br/>
<br/>
“你也看到了，因为我把你当成最好的朋友，喜欢你，对你好，所以你也喜欢我。‘喜欢’这种感情是双向的，需要双方都付出善意。”<br/>
<br/>
“你的同学因为无端的谣言讨厌你，确实是他们可恨。但想要在这种先入为主的偏见下让别人喜欢上你，你只能主动付出更多的善意。你不是‘妖狐’，当大家看到你的好，他们会认同你，喜欢上你的。”<br/>
<br/>
“真的吗？”鸣人半信半疑。<br/>
<br/>
“相信我。这也是你身体力行告诉我的……”大叔又露出怀念的神情，思绪像是飘到了很远的地方。<br/>
<br/>
“你又在说奇怪的话了！”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
次日，鸣人提着大叔为他做的便当和满满一盒三色团子，走进了学校。<br/>
<br/>
不出意外被伊鲁卡老师狠狠训了一顿——他揪着自己的耳朵大骂为什么好几天都不来上学，然后罚自己在后面站着听课。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人听到周围同学们嗤嗤的嘲笑声，昨晚被大叔鼓起的勇气又有些消退。<br/>
<br/>
终于熬到了午休时间，同学们三三两两地将桌子拼在一起，吃着便当。若是平时，鸣人会捧着一碗泡面去接热水，在众人异样的目光中一个人默默嚼着面条，他们的父母为孩子准备的菜色丰富的便当仿佛是一种无言的嘲讽。<br/>
<br/>
但打从今天起，他也有了大叔为他准备的便当，而且论卖相，他的便当也不会输给任何人。鸣人不由得自豪地想着。<br/>
<br/>
不过，今天他还有更重要的事情去做！<br/>
<br/>
他咬着嘴唇，踌躇再三，终于下定决心打开大大的保温餐盒，将一份用简易纸盒包装好的三色团子拿出，浇上料汁，闭着眼睛递给他的同桌鹿丸。<br/>
<br/>
“……”<br/>
<br/>
鹿丸看看面前散发着诱人香气的三色团子，又看看鸣人紧张的神情，一贯懒散的表情消失了。<br/>
<br/>
“请我吃的？”<br/>
<br/>
“是，是的！这个很好吃，想请你尝尝！”<br/>
<br/>
“喔……那我就恭敬不如从命了。”鹿丸惊讶的神色一闪而过，从善如流地拿起一串尝了一口。<br/>
<br/>
“好吃。”鹿丸砸吧砸吧嘴，“有点像街边那家‘六花亭’的味道。”<br/>
<br/>
一旁的丁次早就馋得流口水，“鸣人——我也想吃，有没有我的份呀？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人眼睛一亮，“有的有的！”<br/>
<br/>
“……喔喔喔好吃！谢啦，你这小子还不错嘛。”丁次品着味道，笑嘻嘻地说。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人的小脸变得红扑扑的。<br/>
<br/>
有了这样成功的经验，鸣人信心大增。他走下座位，把准备好的团子一份份送给同学们。<br/>
<br/>
出乎他的意料，所有人都接受了他的团子，即使有些人带着怀疑和蔑视接过，在品尝过后都会对他露出一个笑容。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人高兴极了。大叔说的果然没错，他真的收获了大家的善意！<br/>
<br/>
他将最后一份团子送给了伊鲁卡老师。伊鲁卡早就把鸣人的一举一动看在眼里，这时也是颇感欣慰地接过，“你做的很好。这三色团子是买的？还是谁帮你做的？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人摸着头“嘿嘿”一笑，“是我的朋友为我做的！但最后的包装我有参与哦！”<br/>
<br/>
伊鲁卡大感意外。他知道鸣人的社交圈仅限于忍者学校，他什么时候又有了朋友？<br/>
<br/>
他亲昵地把鸣人抱起来，哄着他，“这么好的朋友啊，能告诉老师是谁吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“保密！”鸣人跳下来，朝伊鲁卡做了个鬼脸，“是属于我的好——朋——友——我说！”<br/>
<br/>
伊鲁卡不是没有过怀疑，但看到鸣人那么真情实意开心的样子，他不由得想，会为改变这孩子的风评而亲手做团子的人……总不会是恶徒吧？或许鸣人也需要一点小秘密……<br/>
<br/>
鸣人在心里暗暗对伊鲁卡老师道歉。作为最亲近他的长辈，他应该告诉老师大叔的事的，但第一天遇见大叔时那一句“只属于你一个人的朋友”深深记在他心上。大叔人那么好，如果告诉了别人，大叔会不会就不是他一个人的了？<br/>
<br/>
他才不要把这总算得到的朋友拱手让给别人。<br/>
<br/>
反正只有他一个人看得到大叔，跟别人说也没用……鸣人安慰着自己。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
5<br/>
<br/>
或许是经过了格外顺利的中午而心情大好，或许是昨天被大叔恶补了一番课程，鸣人觉得下午的课他都能稍微听懂了一点。<br/>
<br/>
他走在回家的路上，觉得周围的一花一木从没这么美丽可爱过。就在此时——<br/>
<br/>
“看啊，那不是‘妖狐’吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“嘘……别说！你想被‘妖狐’诅咒吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“哈哈哈……就那个没爹没娘没教养的恶心小鬼？”<br/>
<br/>
“喂！‘妖狐’，看你今天挺高兴，是去涂火影岩，还是去给店铺捣乱啊？”<br/>
<br/>
“大概是皮又痒了欠一顿骂吧……哈哈哈！”<br/>
<br/>
又来了。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人的身体一下子变得僵硬。他充耳不闻地快步走过，不顾身后路人的指指点点。一道道憎恶的目光像尖刀一样扎在他身上，让他原本火热的心如同寒冰。<br/>
<br/>
慢慢的，他由走变跑，路边的景色飞快掠过。此时此刻，他只想马上见到大叔，见到他的朋友……！<br/>
<br/>
他撞开公寓的门，迎着大叔惊讶的视线，一个飞扑把整个人埋在大叔的怀里。<br/>
<br/>
“……鸣人？”大叔呆了一下，随即搂紧了他，不住安抚地拍着他的后背，“怎么了？今天不顺利吗？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人感受到包裹住全身的令人心安的温度，嘴唇颤抖着，没能说出一句话，眼泪鼻涕却一同流了下来。<br/>
<br/>
他张嘴放声嚎哭。<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“今天中午真的很顺利，大家都对我笑了！”鸣人哭够了，慢慢从大叔怀里爬起来，羞愧地看着他黑色斗篷上自己弄出来的水渍，开始对一脸担忧神色的大叔解释。<br/>
<br/>
“但是回家时，又听到那些人说我是‘妖狐’、‘没教养的恶心小鬼’、‘就知道捣乱’、‘欠一顿骂’……”每复述一遍村民们在自己背后吐出的恶言恶语，鸣人的心就又被狠狠割一下，他的眼睛又开始模糊了。<br/>
<br/>
一只手温柔地撇下他眼角的泪水，大叔的目光中满是疼惜，“我很想告诉你别管他们就好了——但我知道你就是这样的人。我再说一遍，你绝不是‘妖狐’，那只是无知的谣言，你不必为此自责。我来告诉你怎么做。”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，你为什么会一直恶作剧？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为，大家都讨厌我，好像我是空气一样无视我，实在是太孤独了……恶作剧的话，即使是有人骂我，也至少有人能看到我，理理我……”<br/>
<br/>
“你希望让别人怎么看待你呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“……当然是希望大家能喜欢我，认同我！”<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，你想想，如果你是村民，有个小孩子每天都对你恶作剧，让你苦不堪言，你能喜欢他吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“应该……不会吧……”鸣人丧气地低下头。<br/>
<br/>
大叔露出有些不忍的神色，最终仍是说出口，“鸣人，我直白的说，大家因为谣言讨厌、无视你，你希望得到关注而去恶作剧，这只会让大家更讨厌、无视你而已。这是个‘恶性循环’。”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人满脸震惊，眼泪又忍不住流下来，“那我该怎么办，大叔！我实在没办法了呀……”<br/>
<br/>
“你回想一下，为什么今天同学都对你笑了？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为大叔和我准备了三色团子，我送给了大家，所以大家都对我很感激……”<br/>
<br/>
“没错。我告诉过你，‘喜欢’这种感情是双向的，你需要付出善意，才能收获来自他人的善意。虽然本意并非如此，你的恶作剧，在别人看来，无疑是一种恶意。如果你能改变方法，像今天对待同学们一样对待其他人，村民们也一样会对你改观。”<br/>
<br/>
“……我要怎么做？”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“石川屋”是木叶远近闻名的一家布料铺，不少忍者望族都是这里的常客。同时，为了方便忍者们绣上家纹的需求，这家店也同时经营裁缝业务。<br/>
<br/>
这天，“石川屋”的第三代老板正在悠闲地看店，突然发现有个幼小的人影正穿过层层叠叠的布料，走到自己面前。<br/>
<br/>
他一下没了好脸色。<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，又来捣蛋了？你能不能给我滚远点？！”<br/>
<br/>
他还记得上回鸣人趁自己不注意，把店里摆好的布料全都掀到地上，害得店铺当天没法营业，他和妻子收拾到凌晨的事。<br/>
<br/>
“不、不是的老板！”这个小鬼居然没有像往常一样到处翻来翻去，而是低着头，神色十分紧张。“我是来给您道歉的！”<br/>
<br/>
他深深鞠了一躬，双手捧上一个小礼盒。“之前好多次都给店里添了麻烦，我错了，以后我不会再这样做了！作为诚意，我准备了一份礼物，还请您收下。”<br/>
<br/>
老板咋舌。他没听错吧？这没教养的臭小鬼突然不想捣蛋了？<br/>
<br/>
他哼了一声，冷笑道，“你当我是傻子吗？你肯定有什么鬼点子藏在后头，你这个‘妖狐’，摆出一副好面孔也没人会相信你的！”<br/>
<br/>
男孩小小的身体颤抖了一下，声音都带上了哭腔。“不是的……老板，我是真心想得到您的原谅。您让我做什么都行……！”<br/>
<br/>
“滚！”<br/>
<br/>
这时，坐在一旁专心裁衣的女子却开了口，“老公，鸣人还是个小孩子，就给他一次机会嘛。”<br/>
<br/>
女子是“石川屋”的老板娘。不同于平民出身的丈夫，她来自以“心转身之术”闻名的忍者山中一族。因为缺乏战斗才能，她下嫁给了石川屋的老板，日子过得倒也舒心。成家后，她也没有彻底断掉与宗族的联系，由此对鸣人并无如普通村民一般的误解和偏见。<br/>
<br/>
她拿起鸣人捧在手里包装完好的礼盒，打开一看，一把做工精致的剪刀摆放在里面。<br/>
<br/>
“这不是‘庄三郎’的裁缝剪吗？是把价廉物美的好剪子呢。”她欣喜地摸了摸男孩刺刺的金发，“让你费心了，鸣人。”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人胆怯却期待地抬起头，“老板娘，那我……”<br/>
<br/>
“这样吧，接下来一周，让鸣人来店里干点杂活，看看他有没有改过之心。如果他肯认真帮工，之前的事就不计较了。如果他还捣乱，那他以后别想再踏进咱家店一步。老公，你看怎么样？”<br/>
<br/>
“哼，既然你都这么说了……”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“看到了吗？那个‘妖狐’鸣人居然在帮‘白木屋’的忙！”<br/>
<br/>
“‘村田家’也是！……啊，好像之前在‘荣太楼’、‘野田岩’也见过他，干得很认真，完全不像在捣蛋的样子。”<br/>
<br/>
“说起来，最近他还有捣乱吗？反正我没再见过……”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯，他变得讨人喜欢多了，还会跟街上的人打招呼。”<br/>
<br/>
“我最近开始怀疑，鸣人真的是传说中无恶不作的‘妖狐’吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“话说回来，为什么会有这么个小孩子是‘妖狐’的传闻呀？”<br/>
<br/>
“不知道……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
6<br/>
<br/>
鸣人越来越觉得大叔可能是上天赐予他的一份厚礼。<br/>
<br/>
大叔虽然是个只有自己能看到、触摸到，还时不时会说让人听不懂的话的怪人，他既不能陪自己上学、玩乐，也不能帮自己打架，但却让自己的生活发生了天翻地覆的改变。<br/>
<br/>
之前，他是众人眼中十恶不赦的‘妖狐’，学校里的吊车尾、捣蛋鬼，几乎没人待见他，每天面对的都是他人的冷言和嘲讽，他也就自暴自弃地逃学、恶作剧，以泡面和肥皂剧度日。<br/>
<br/>
但自从他在家门口捡到大叔，仿佛被施加了魔法一般，村民们对他的态度慢慢友好起来，身后的闲言碎语也变少了，他在学校结识的朋友越来越多，每天都能收到成堆的欢笑。<br/>
<br/>
唯一没变的大概只有他的学习成绩……他还是一名不折不扣的吊车尾。<br/>
<br/>
大叔起初坚持教他学习，想让他的理论课成绩提高一点，但当他第无数次高高扬起手中的课本——鸣人看着他阴沉的脸色，觉得下一秒那本书就会落在他的脑袋上——然后克制地缓缓放下之后，大叔终于放弃了这一念头，鸣人在心底暗暗松了好大一口气。他真的没兴趣也学不懂啊！<br/>
<br/>
取而代之的是，大叔为自己制定了体术训练计划，让他循序渐进地增强体质。据大叔说，自己的查克拉控制能力太差，练习忍术为时过早，而自己也没有幻术才能，所以现在最好的选择就是训练体术。<br/>
<br/>
大叔的锻炼计划并不重，总是能在他的身体感到微微酸痛时停止。大叔解释说这是为了自己长身体需要，慢慢来，揠苗助长可不好。鸣人听不懂，但他知道大叔肯定是为他好，他完全相信他。<br/>
<br/>
有一次他对大叔说了自己的想法后，大叔只是同往常一样将自己搂在怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的脊背。<br/>
<br/>
“我不是你的‘礼物’，也没有魔法。”他少见地浅浅笑着，“我只是把你迟早会意识到的事提前告诉你了而已。”<br/>
<br/>
“大家喜欢你，认同你，是因为你的热情、善良和真诚。你的生活能够变好，都是你自己努力的缘故，鸣人。”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“……大叔你没看见，今天上课丁次他睡着了，被叫起来回答问题，张嘴就报了一串菜名，给伊鲁卡老师气得……哈哈哈！”<br/>
<br/>
同往常一样，他随意地向坐在一边的大叔说着今天的趣事。大叔通常一句话都不会说，但他知道他有在听。<br/>
<br/>
“小樱今天还是那么可爱……就是她只看着那个宇智波佐助！啊啊啊真讨厌！”<br/>
<br/>
身边突然传来一声轻笑。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人惊讶地转过头，看到大叔感兴趣地开口，“鸣人，你对那个……宇智波佐助，怎么看？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人扯了个鬼脸。“当然是讨厌了！不就是长得帅了点，学习和实践课强了点……干嘛那么臭屁，一天到晚没个好脸色，也从来不跟我们这些人玩，女孩子一见到他还跟疯了一样！”<br/>
<br/>
“不过那个佐助也是打从一开始就没有讨厌我的人之一呢……”鸣人回想着，“大叔你不知道，我对别人的情绪可是很敏感的！他一直有平等对待我，虽然从没跟他玩过，但我也挺感激他的。”<br/>
<br/>
“讨厌归讨厌啦，可他又聪明又厉害，一直是全班第一，所以……我算是在……憧憬他吧？”鸣人露出一个小小的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
意外地，大叔打断了他。<br/>
<br/>
“宇智波佐助一点都不聪明，也不厉害。不如说，他愚蠢、弱小得惊人，在他人的保护下无知无觉。”<br/>
<br/>
“喂——大叔，你怎么可以随便说别人坏话？我虽然不喜欢他，也不能让你这样说他！”鸣人立刻反驳。<br/>
<br/>
大叔斜靠在墙边，低低笑起来。他的神情放空，思绪好像又飘到了很远的地方，“你比他强上许多，何必要憧憬他？”<br/>
<br/>
“……啊啊，真搞不懂你在说什么！”鸣人挠挠头，索性不去理他。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
7<br/>
<br/>
又是一年的春天。<br/>
<br/>
不知不觉，大叔已经来到鸣人身边整整一年了，他也顺利升上了忍者学校二年级。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人觉得现在的生活已经十分满足，但不知从什么时候起，他发现大叔却变得不对劲了。<br/>
<br/>
他开始一连好几个小时地离开家，最后一脸疲倦地回来，为自己准备晚餐。在鸣人说话的时候，他走神的次数越来越多，也越发频繁地说些自己听不懂的怪话。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人甚至发现他会从睡梦中惊醒。他问过大叔，运用百般手段向他撒娇，却永远只收到一个摇头和抱歉的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
这是什么意思？鸣人的心头涌起一股不安。<br/>
<br/>
所幸大叔从未离开他——他每天依旧准时回到家，陪自己看电视，做作业，听自己说话。<br/>
<br/>
如果大叔是上天赐予我的礼物的话，求求你让他永远陪伴在我的身边……<br/>
<br/>
鸣人默默祈祷。<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
一日，鸣人放学回家，电视上说这天会发生极为罕见的“月全食”现象，届时天空中的月亮会变吞没，变成红色，他想跟大叔一起在家中赏月。<br/>
<br/>
他打开房门，屋内没有开灯，大叔如往常一样倚靠在墙边，黯淡的月光斜照在他的身上，映出一个模糊的剪影。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人不知为何觉得恐惧。<br/>
<br/>
“大叔……？”<br/>
<br/>
大叔慢慢站起身，走到他面前，像以前无数次那样紧紧搂住他小小的身体。<br/>
<br/>
遥远的天边，月全食悄然开始了。<br/>
<br/>
莹白色的月亮一点点被黑夜吞噬，形成勾月的样子，逐渐消失不见。随后，橙红色的光芒从黑暗中显露出来，慢慢变盛。<br/>
<br/>
夜幕中浮起一轮血红的圆月。<br/>
<br/>
那赤红的光线好似将这无边的黑夜染上一层血色一样，让周遭的一切都透出一股不详的气息。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人感到身前总是可靠宽广的胸膛在微微颤抖。<br/>
<br/>
过了许久，大叔松开了自己，后退了几步。鸣人震惊地看到他的身体在猩红的月色中变得透明。<br/>
<br/>
“大叔——！”<br/>
<br/>
他焦急地攥住大叔单侧的手臂，却发现触感已不如往常那样鲜明。<br/>
<br/>
大叔正朝自己浅浅笑着，神色温柔却透着悲伤。突然，一个他从来没有过也不敢设想的念头浮现在鸣人心中。<br/>
<br/>
“你……要走了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
大叔点点头。<br/>
<br/>
“你不能走！我不允许！”鸣人狂乱地吼道，眼泪不知不觉流了满脸。“你不是‘只属于我的朋友’吗！你不是说在我得到所有人的认同之前，会‘陪伴在我身边’吗？！”<br/>
<br/>
“你这个大骗子！”<br/>
<br/>
他抽噎着，大口喘着气，因为情绪激动整个身体都在微微抽搐。“你是我的朋友，帮了我这么多，听我说了这么多话，我知道你有心事，我也好想帮帮你，听你倾诉啊……”<br/>
<br/>
“为什么一点机会都不能给我，你就要这样不管不顾地走呢……”<br/>
<br/>
一只手熟练地抚过他的眼角，轻轻擦拭掉他的眼泪。大叔如他们第一次遇见那样跪在他面前，视线与自己平齐。他微笑着，深深、深深地凝视着他。<br/>
<br/>
“在你不知道的时候，你已经帮助过我太多次了……”他慢慢抚过自己的脸颊，“鸣人，如果你也想帮助我的话，我能请求你一件事吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“什么……？”<br/>
<br/>
“假如有一天，你在南贺川的河边看到一个人，能像我对你一样，靠近他，陪伴在他身边吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“又是奇怪的话……我听不懂啊大叔……”<br/>
<br/>
“算了……”大叔像是放弃一样整个人都靠在自己身上，他的身形已经十分稀薄，鸣人甚至没有感受到多少重量。“忘了吧……”<br/>
<br/>
“大叔……你……”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人颤抖着碰碰他的身体。<br/>
<br/>
风吹过的霎那，屋内除了自己，已然空无一人。<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“大叔——！”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人哭叫着从床上惊醒。<br/>
<br/>
此时正是清晨，阳光从被擦得澄净的窗户外透进来，让整间屋子都浸上暖意。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人慢慢走下地，不自觉环视着四周，似乎想从这间屋子中找到一样东西，也可能是一个人。<br/>
<br/>
一无所获。或者说，他也不知道自己在寻找什么。<br/>
<br/>
他开始洗漱，准备去上学。镜子前的他满脸泪痕，但他不记得自己昨天什么时候哭过。<br/>
<br/>
“大叔……”<br/>
<br/>
一个词突然从口中蹦出来，熟稔地好像已经说过很多次。鸣人吓了一跳，他一边整理书包一边琢磨着。<br/>
<br/>
“‘大叔’是谁啊……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
8<br/>
<br/>
宇智波佐助突然醒来。<br/>
<br/>
他动了动手指，发现自己穿戴整齐地躺在床上。环视着房间简陋的装修，他才意识到，自己现在位于泷之国一家旅店的套房里。<br/>
<br/>
他走下楼，来到旅店接待处，看到上面标注的日期，正是他来到泷之国，订下这间套房的次日。<br/>
<br/>
只过去了一夜么……或许，那只是一个梦……？<br/>
<br/>
记忆中，他为了寻找大筒木遗迹来到了这个国度。在碰触到遗迹一处奇怪图案的下一刻，他发现自己回到了木叶53年。<br/>
<br/>
佐助记得很清楚，宇智波灭族事件发生在两年以后，也就是木叶55年。彼时宇智波止水未死，事情还有无限转机，他有无数办法可以阻止惨案的发生……！<br/>
<br/>
然而当他狂奔到宇智波族地，却发现无论用什么办法，使用多少种忍术，他都没法让任何人看到自己，自己的存在亦无法影响到任何人。<br/>
<br/>
他只得无力地看着父亲被愤怒的族人怂恿和带土挑拨，组织地下集会，密谋政变；哥哥顶着父亲和团藏的双重压力，艰难地当起间谍，终日心力交瘁；止水被团藏所骗，在山顶上双目全失，绝望自尽……<br/>
<br/>
纵使他身为轮回眼的拥有者，穿越时空，亦无法阻止宇智波一族覆灭的宿命么……<br/>
<br/>
他没有完全放弃，如果灭族一事不可颠覆，他也要拼尽全力阻止黑绝、斑、带土和长门的阴谋，避免第四次忍界大战的爆发以及大筒木辉夜的复活。<br/>
<br/>
他下定决心，来到雨忍村，见到“晓”和佩恩，找到曾经的斑和带土所在的地下洞穴，发现了黑绝。<br/>
<br/>
可是他依旧无法阻止任何事情按部就班地发生。长门被带土蛊惑，相信了“月之眼”计划，暗暗谋划着一步步收集尾兽……<br/>
<br/>
他已经无路可走。让他眼睁睁地看着惨剧发生却无法改变，这无异于心灵的凌迟。<br/>
<br/>
绝望之下，他回到了木叶，昏倒在鸣人家门前，又被6岁的小鸣人带进家中。<br/>
<br/>
他和鸣人的相处或许是这糟糕透顶的时空穿越中唯一值得他回忆的事情。出乎他的意料，小鸣人是唯一能看到他的人，佐助想或许因为他亦是六道之子的转世，他们之间可能有一些跨越时空法则的联系。<br/>
<br/>
虽然他依旧无法对鸣人吐露一丝事关忍界未来的真言，令他感到无比挫败，但在与鸣人同住的一年间，他有机会细细观察了鸣人的童年生活。<br/>
<br/>
佐助一向是个自我的人，对他人少有关心。当年6岁的自己只想努力修炼，争取有一天能追上哥哥，让父亲骄傲，而7岁以后，他终日为复仇的欲念所折磨，更没有心思关注身边的人和事。<br/>
<br/>
他知道鸣人儿时过得很凄惨，但没有实际观察过，他不会意识到这样的童年生活对鸣人造成了多么严重的心理创伤。难以想象那些愚昧无知的村民会对一个可爱的孩童如此残忍……！<br/>
<br/>
不幸中的万幸，虽然他只是个如同幽灵一般的人，他还有能力让鸣人恢复自信，改变他备受歧视的处境。<br/>
<br/>
然而，随着灭族之日的逐渐临近，他无可避免地变得沮丧、绝望，那个血色圆月的屠杀之夜，永远是他最深的梦魇之一。<br/>
<br/>
或许是他的心灵无法再承受下去，在灭族夜的那天，他的存在也从世界中消失了。<br/>
<br/>
在消失的前一刻，他没有忍住内心的冲动，向鸣人提出了那个埋藏在心底已久的请求……但佐助有强烈的预感，鸣人能够看到自己是个全然的意外，自己的存在不会被世界所容，在他消失之后，鸣人也会忘记他。<br/>
<br/>
佐助苦笑着摇摇头。如果这就是“穿越时空回到过去”的真相，他再也不想经历一次了。<br/>
<br/>
当然也有可能，那只是一场过分逼真的梦境……<br/>
<br/>
无论如何，这个世界没有发生任何改变，所以区分真实与虚幻也不是那么重要了。<br/>
<br/>
想想看，鸣人真实的童年生活可没有自己陪伴，他大概每天都吃着口味单一的泡面，一个人看着电视，受着村民的歧视和排挤，忍受着可怕的孤独，还要强迫自己去大笑，去上学……<br/>
<br/>
所以他当然值得拥有更好的。与之相比，自己那份见不得人的肮脏心思，又算得了什么呢？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
9<br/>
<br/>
<strong>另一个世界</strong><br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
木叶55年，忍者学校。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人注意到好好学生宇智波佐助一连几天都没来上学。<br/>
<br/>
他好奇又担心地问起身边的同伴，他们这样告诉自己：“没听说吗？佐助的家族全族都被他哥杀光了，就留下他一个人重伤，大概现在还躺在医院吧。”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人在震惊和同情之余，心头却涌起一种奇怪的感觉。<br/>
<br/>
他一直以来暗暗憧憬的人，也像自己一样变成了孤儿……<br/>
<br/>
班里不断有女生去探病，却都被看守在病房门前的暗部谢绝了。<br/>
<br/>
又过了好几天，佐助终于回到了学校。他还是那个冷漠帅气的尖子生，只是更加沉默寡言。渐渐有流言出现在他的背后：<br/>
<br/>
“丧心病狂屠杀全族的哥哥，真是可怕……”<br/>
<br/>
“为什么只留下他一个人？怕不是有相似遗传因子的他，之后也会变成杀人狂魔……”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
木叶55年，南贺川河边。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人在村中闲逛着，经过那条熟悉的南贺川的小河时，发现河边的小桥上坐着一个小小的人影。<br/>
<br/>
是宇智波佐助。<br/>
<br/>
他看到佐助静静凝视着水中自己的倒影，面色苍白，神情满是空洞的悲伤。突然，他的眼神变得狠厉，奋不顾身地从桥上跳下——<br/>
<br/>
“佐助——！”鸣人大惊失色，连忙一个纵身也跟着跃了下去。<br/>
<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>
下一刻，他发现自己躺在地上，全身都湿透了，嘴里满是河水的腥味。<br/>
<br/>
“吊车尾的，想自杀找别处去。”<br/>
<br/>
冷冷的声音传来，鸣人发现佐助正跪坐在自己身边，同样浑身是水，却不如自己这般狼狈。<br/>
<br/>
“我是要救你啊！我还以为是你要自杀……”鸣人意识到自己搞错了，讪讪地抓着头。<br/>
<br/>
“多管闲事。”佐助哼了一声，站起身打算走人。<br/>
<br/>
“佐助你别走！等等，我有话要跟你说！”<br/>
<br/>
他连忙爬起来，踉跄着冲到佐助面前，抱紧他不让他离开。<br/>
<br/>
一句话突然不受控制地从嘴中吐出：<br/>
<br/>
“佐助！我想跟你做朋友，我想陪伴在你身边！”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
木叶60年，终结谷。<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，就连你也要劝我回去吗？”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人望着好友决绝的身影，漆黑的咒印已经爬向了他的半边身体，让原本白净俊秀的脸颊显露出一股危险的气息。<br/>
<br/>
“……”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人握紧拳头颤抖着。他担心害怕得要命，大蛇丸可是杀死三代目火影爷爷、试图毁灭木叶的恐怖分子，佐助如果去找大蛇丸，最大的可能是尸骨无存……！<br/>
<br/>
“佐助，我真的好想对你说‘就是打断手脚也要把你带回去’……”鸣人走过去，没有伸出拳头，而是死死搂住了佐助冰冷的身体，“但我知道你为了复仇下了多大决心，付出了多少努力……”<br/>
<br/>
“不管我怎么劝你，你都不会跟我回去的吧？”<br/>
<br/>
他露出一个比哭还难看的微笑，一滴滴眼泪洒落在佐助的衣服上。<br/>
<br/>
佐助慢慢也将双臂环抱在鸣人身上。他轻轻却郑重地对鸣人低语，“吊车尾的……我发誓我不会死，我会打败大蛇丸后，向哥哥复仇。”<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢你的理解。”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人最后抱了他一下，依依不舍地松开手。<br/>
<br/>
“佐助……你知道的，你是我最珍视的朋友，无论你在哪里，我的心都与你在一起。”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
木叶64年，铁之国，五影会谈会场。<br/>
<br/>
庞大的紫色查克拉冲天而起，形成小山一般的实体，随即缓缓消散。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人飞快地奔赴在前往五影会谈会场的路上。千钧一发之际，他从佐助手中抢回了即将被他击中的小樱。<br/>
<br/>
他与佐助对视着。他的好友眼角流下的鲜血浸湿了满脸，原本清亮的黑色瞳仁看不到一丝光彩，他猜测佐助获得那如同巨人般强大的查克拉形态能力的同时，也付出了几近失明的巨大代价……<br/>
<br/>
“醒醒，佐助！你想杀死小樱吗？！”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人保护性地将卡卡西和小樱拦在身后，独自一人接近他。<br/>
<br/>
“那又如何？第七班已经与我无关了！”佐助冷笑着扬起双臂，“我们全族被木叶所害……我已经杀死了灭族的幕后主使者团藏，不过这只是个开始。接下来，我要血洗整个木叶，为哥哥和宇智波一族复仇！”<br/>
<br/>
三人都因为这惊天的言论呆立当场。看到神情疯癫的佐助，鸣人对面具男所说关于宇智波灭族的“真相”，已然信了七八分。<br/>
<br/>
他想起童年时看着佐助拼死训练的日日夜夜，在终结谷时的毅然决然，他知道佐助对哥哥的爱恨交织，那份铭心的情感如今已经因为这太过沉重的真相，转变为了对木叶刻骨的仇恨。他理解佐助想要向木叶复仇的决心，但这份复仇之心不能转变为对无辜村民无差别的残杀……！<br/>
<br/>
“佐助，我们从7岁起就成为了朋友，我们情同手足，无话不谈……”他坚定地走上前，“我虽然没有如你这般的经历，但我能认识到你的痛苦……”<br/>
<br/>
“我理解你想要复仇的想法，但你不该打算对小樱、卡卡西老师，对木叶的普通百姓动手。有错的是没有妥当调解宇智波与村子之间关系，反而默许甚至激化矛盾的木叶高层，其他人则是完全无辜的！你想看到那些普通的孩子也变成像你我这样的孤儿吗？那你的做法又与因为宇智波的武斗派谋划政变，便下令屠杀了全族的团藏有何不同！”<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人……！”听到鸣人如此直白地议论木叶高层的不是，卡卡西惊得说不出话来，所幸其他人已经纷纷四散避难，周围并没有其他人在。<br/>
<br/>
“……”<br/>
<br/>
“我在‘晓’袭击木叶时，打败了佩恩，现在已经是村中的英雄。我是九尾人柱力、四代目火影之子、三忍‘自来也’的关门弟子。我会当上火影，用公平、正当的手段帮你洗清宇智波一族和宇智波鼬的冤屈，还你一个公道！”<br/>
<br/>
佐助的瞳孔颤抖着。鸣人知道这是他被说服的前兆。他继续向前走着，直到能够触碰到佐助染血的衣襟。或许佐助已经看不见自己，但鸣人的眼睛仍是一眨不眨，尽力传递着坚定的决心。<br/>
<br/>
“你已经杀死了主使者团藏，灭族大仇已报。现在一切还不晚，跟我回来吧，佐助！你知道我言出必行！”<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，我……”<br/>
<br/>
“别听他的。”面具男果断出手，拉起佐助，一个“神威”将两人一同虚化。<br/>
<br/>
真是不能小瞧了水门老师的孩子，三言两语就快把他的这个后辈说反水了……带土不禁后怕地想着。<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
木叶65年，四战战场。<br/>
<br/>
见到了抵着额头对他说“不管你将来变成什么样子，我都会一直爱着你”的秽土转生的哥哥，让大蛇丸秽土转生了历代火影，听到了木叶过去50年的历史，以及木叶与宇智波的恩恩怨怨，佐助不由得觉得五影会谈时鸣人说的话不无道理。<br/>
<br/>
木叶建村的目的是为了停止战乱，保护民众，这一初衷是好的，尽管木叶在短短60年间发生了至少四次大战，但人们的生活依旧要比建村之前那忍饥挨饿、血流漂橹的日子要好得多。<br/>
<br/>
至于宇智波一族的悲剧，责任则主要在于木叶历代的统治者，木叶的平民百姓是无辜的。初代火影没有给予宇智波斑足够合适的地位，二代火影对宇智波一族有根深蒂固的歧视，用“捧杀”的手段让家族失权，三代火影放任团藏为权力欲望所侵占，延续了二代火影的政策，激化了宇智波与村子之间的矛盾，最后毫不留情地斩草除根！<br/>
<br/>
佐助足够了解鸣人，知道他是个能够体谅弱小，平等对待他人，胸怀大爱的人。假使如鸣人所说，他能当上火影，自己加以辅佐，势必不会让自己家族一般的悲剧重演。<br/>
<br/>
在此之前，他要奔赴四战战场，保护村子无辜的民众，不让哥哥的牺牲白费！<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
历代火影已经提前用飞雷神赶到了，佐助来到战场时，四位火影正联手施展起“四赤阳阵”，将十尾暂时封印住。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人坐在一旁，似乎受了伤，小樱正用绿色的查克拉为他治疗。看到自己，他的神色一下变得欣喜。<br/>
<br/>
“好慢啊，佐助！我就知道你会来的！”<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，”佐助谨慎地望着前方十尾庞大的身躯，“我有话要跟你说。”<br/>
<br/>
他想说，他认同了五影会谈时鸣人的想法，决心辅佐他保护木叶，但这时鸣人突然插声——<br/>
<br/>
“真巧，我也有话要说，而且我非先说不可！”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人站起来，给了他一个重逢的拥抱，随即羞涩却大胆地笑着说，“我喜欢你，佐助！我们交往吧！”<br/>
<br/>
佐助的大脑当机了。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人自信洒脱地直视着自己，金发碧眼的样子在阳光下耀眼得惊人，“我最近才意识到，其实我非常喜欢你。在五影会谈前，我听说了宇智波一族的真相，以及你刺杀了奇拉比大叔的事。我为你心痛到晕倒的地步，跪在地上向雷影恳求赦免你。我自己都没有预料到，我对你的感情已经深到这个地步，远远超过了其他任何人。”<br/>
<br/>
“……”<br/>
<br/>
佐助都不知自己是该先拒绝鸣人的表白，还是先心疼居然能为他昏倒的鸣人。<br/>
<br/>
……可是，他真的想拒绝吗？<br/>
<br/>
“你现在不用回答我，等打完这场战争再说吧！在等到你的回复之前，我是绝对不会死的，我也不会让你死！”<br/>
<br/>
众人的下巴都掉在了地上，该说不愧是意外性第一的忍者……但他们都见过鸣人“挨打下跪过呼吸”的场面，又不禁在心底觉得鸣人说得真情实意。<br/>
<br/>
在一旁专注封印十尾的四代目火影听到儿子这番劲爆告白，手上一抖，结印差点没撑住。<br/>
<br/>
他自然不是古板的人，既然儿子都这么说了……<br/>
<br/>
玖辛奈啊，看来我们的宝贝儿子喜欢上了个比你的性格还强悍的人……他百感交集地想着。<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
木叶65年，四战战场。<br/>
<br/>
伴随着地动山摇的巨响，佐助同鸣人一行人终于打败了辉夜，将黑绝封印到了月球上。<br/>
<br/>
战争结束了。六道仙人告诉他们，只要他和鸣人共同结出“子之印”，就能解除无限月读。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人跑到他身边，伸出一只手，然而佐助依旧犹豫着，是否要将他脑海中的计划实施……<br/>
<br/>
“在想什么？”鸣人在他的耳边亲昵地低语。<br/>
<br/>
被这太过熟悉的声音和气息环绕，佐助一凛，不由得诚实地将自己的想法吐露了出来：“我想……忍界连年战乱不断，如果能够借无限月读的机会杀死五影，控制尾兽，由我来统一忍界，做这个世界的敌人和管理者，或许就可以避免战争的发生……”<br/>
<br/>
“所以你计划的第一步会是杀死我这个尾兽人柱力，是吗？”尽管佐助说出如此令人胆寒的话语，鸣人非但没有退缩，反而更进一步地贴近了他。<br/>
<br/>
“我了解你的，佐助……我知道你不可能对我下得去手。你自己也明白吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“退一万步说，即使你真的杀死我，实现了计划，运用轮回眼的力量得到永生，你能保证自己的独裁统治永远不出错？你不会在一个疏忽下，又让你我童年这样的悲剧重演？”<br/>
<br/>
“了解了长门、带土和斑的事情之后，我意识到，除非是无限月读这样不人道的做法，世界是不可能永远维持和平的。但是作为忍界顶级战力，只要你我一起，我们就可以不断探索，让和平尽量长久地持续下去，为后代留下经验。至于我们死后，就留给后人们继续努力吧！”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人简直是全方位无死角地驳斥了他的想法。<br/>
<br/>
真是敌不过他啊……<br/>
<br/>
佐助轻笑一声，索性放松地靠在鸣人身上，“吊车尾的……几年过去，你怎么变得这么会说了？”<br/>
<br/>
“诶——我一直以为我不善言辞的啊！”鸣人大惊小怪地跳起来，随后笑着拉起他的手，“所以……解开无限月读吧，佐助……”<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
阴阳两种属性的查克拉从他们结出的“子之印”中扩散开来，佐助感受到庞大的力量席卷了他的身体，借由那只结印的手，他的灵魂好似与鸣人水乳交融……<br/>
<br/>
过了许久，查克拉的流动终于消散，无限月读已经被顺利解除。<br/>
<br/>
佐助想松开手，但鸣人却反手将他搂在怀里。鸣人碧蓝色的眼睛明亮地注视着自己。<br/>
<br/>
“之前的表白，现在能给我回复吗？”<br/>
<br/>
佐助的心脏开始砰砰狂跳，他的脸颊无可避免地变红。<br/>
<br/>
他躲闪地移开目光，嘴唇反复开合，最终轻轻地吐出一个词，<br/>
<br/>
“喜，喜欢……”<br/>
<br/>
下一瞬，鸣人的嘴唇就急切地吻了过来，不给他任何反悔的机会。<br/>
<br/>
两人都是初吻——如果不算上忍者学校时那一次可笑的意外的话，所以他们只是毫无章法地互相啃噬着，舌头胡乱地搅在一起，但即使是这样，佐助已经觉得美好得如同在天上了。<br/>
<br/>
过了许久，等到两人口中的空气都被耗尽，他们才恋恋不舍地分开，互相盯着对方被咬得红肿不堪的嘴唇开始大笑。<br/>
<br/>
笑够了，两人又忍不住再度吻在一起。才刚刚互诉心意的他们，又如何能忍受一刻的分离？<br/>
<br/>
“啪啪啪……”<br/>
<br/>
身后突然响起几下掌声。像是一个讯号，鼓掌声越来越多，渐渐连成一片，时不时夹杂着笑声和口哨声。<br/>
<br/>
佐助突然意识到，既然无限月读被解除，人们已经苏醒过来，他们的拥吻怕是正在被大家围观……<br/>
<br/>
佐助羞红了脸，想推离鸣人逃开，却被他更紧地搂住。<br/>
<br/>
唇齿间满是他在这个世界上最爱的人的气息，他能感到鸣人蓝色眼睛热烈地注视着他，鸣人火热的体温紧紧围绕着他。<br/>
<br/>
佐助不禁放任自己沉浸在这美好的天堂之中，他伸出手臂环住鸣人金色的脑袋，主动加深了这个吻。<br/>
<br/>
算了……管他呢……<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
木叶70年，漩涡鸣人继任，成为木叶七代目火影。<br/>
<br/>
木叶73年，忍界的持续和平推动了经济的发展与文化建设，木叶忍者学校也由此增设了一门历史课，为学生们介绍木叶建村以来的历史。课本中的一节如此写到：<br/>
<br/>
“尽管三代目火影任职期间最长，功绩赫赫，但宇智波一族被屠是他统治下做出的一个错误决策。他偏信了团藏，延续了二代目火影对宇智波一族孤立、边缘化的政策，在“九尾之乱”事件后将始作俑者有目的地指向宇智波一族，致使一族最终意图谋反。其后，在木叶55年，强迫彼时年仅13岁的族长长子宇智波鼬实行惨无人道的灭族计划，全族除去时年7岁的宇智波佐助无一幸免。这一事件使得忍村战力大降，间接导致木叶60年的“木叶崩溃计划”事件时，杰出忍者人才稀缺，木叶遭受重创，三代目火影亦战死。”<br/>
<br/>
“宇智波一族任职木叶警卫队期间，确实执法有失公允，部分族人性格狂傲难以规劝，但如果能在宇智波与忍村之间的矛盾爆发到无可挽回之前，给予一族恰当的身份和地位，妥善处理好二者的关系，或许不致发生后续的惨剧。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
10<br/>
<br/>
火影辅佐兼暗部部长宇智波佐助正伏在案上奋笔疾书，无意间抬头一看，发现坐在火影位置上的爱人默默地流着眼泪。<br/>
<br/>
他急忙走过去，却见到鸣人沉迷地盯着手机，屏幕上正上演着一出偶像剧，两位演员紧紧抱在一起。<br/>
<br/>
佐助刷地将手机从鸣人手中抽出，冷笑道：“我拼死拼活为你干活，你倒好，在火影室里看肥皂剧？！”<br/>
<br/>
鸣人猛地扑过去抢夺自己的手机，眼里还闪着泪花，“这可是《疾风迅雷传》的最后一集啊！我期待了好久了，明明是为了文化宣传以你我为蓝本拍的剧，你就一点都不想看吗！”<br/>
<br/>
“我可没你这么自恋。”佐助嫌恶地把手机丢在桌子上，“看个肥皂剧都能哭，这么大人了还跟个爱哭鬼一样。”<br/>
<br/>
“肥皂剧怎么了！肥皂剧是我珍贵的童年回忆！而且——”鸣人眼珠一转，趴到佐助身边耳语，“我看爱哭鬼是你才对吧，是谁每天在床上哭着叫我不要了不要了……”<br/>
<br/>
“你——！”佐助气极，脸色飞红，他自知说不过他，干脆扣住鸣人的脑袋直直吻了下去，让他那张嘴里再也吐不出话来。<br/>
<br/>
长长一吻过去，佐助已经跨坐在了鸣人身上，两人的嘴唇闪着水光，呼吸都有些急促了。<br/>
<br/>
鸣人一下下抚摸着爱人被衣物遮盖的柔韧的腰部，“……佐助，你还记得南贺川的那条河吗？”<br/>
<br/>
佐助已经有些情动，此刻趴在鸣人身上，心不在焉地回应着，“不就是你个吊车尾跳河，我把你救上来，你就说要做我朋友的那条河么。”<br/>
<br/>
“我跟你说啊，我隐约记得，其实是有个叫‘大叔’的人让我去那条河边找你，跟你交朋友的。”<br/>
<br/>
“‘大叔’？”佐助怀疑地问，“他叫什么名字，穿什么衣服，长什么样？”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯……都不知道。就记得……他给人的感觉有点像你……？”<br/>
<br/>
佐助嗤地一笑，“说什么鬼话，我看你是做梦了吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“不是不是！我记得确实有过‘大叔’这个人！……嗯……也可能是我的梦……？”<br/>
<br/>
佐助看着鸣人一脸神游天外回忆那“大叔”的表情，一股莫名的醋意陡然升起。他不满地拽住鸣人的衣领，吻住那双闪着诱人水色的唇瓣。<br/>
<br/>
“随他的便吧……你能不能给我专心点……唔……”<br/>
<br/>
……<br/>
<br/>
“鸣人，这个提案——”鹿丸边走边推开火影室的门，看到里面少儿不宜的画面又猛地将门关上。<br/>
<br/>
“我说多少次了火影室禁止调情——！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
（完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>以防我没写清楚：设定是叔鸣佐BE了，同电影博人传。只是叔佐没有预料到他消失前最后的请求让小鸣人潜意识里在南贺川河边找到了佐助，无意间促成了平行世界鸣佐的HE。至于为什么会出现平行世界……都是剧情需要= =</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>